ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bellwood: The Animated Series Episode Guide
Following is a list of episodes of Bellwood: The Animated Series Season 1 Episode 1: Welcome To Bellwood Pilot. Young cousins Ben and Gwen Tennyson arrive to spend their summer break with their Grandpa Max, in the remote city of Bellwood. Episode 2: The Legend Of The Krakken When Ben and Gwen hear rumors that a sea monster lives at the bottom of the local lake, they enlist Bill to take them on a boating expedition to prove it really does exist. Episode 3: We've Got A Mystery On Our Hands When someone tampers with Gwen's life-size chocolate statue , she and Ben set out to find the culprit. Meanwhile, Grandpa Max mourns over the loss of his chocolate doppelganger. Episode 4: A Date To Remember When Grandpa Max convinces Gwen to go on a date with their seemingly cherubic new neighbor, Edwin GrandSmith, to question his "awesomeness", she soon learns that his "awesomeness" can immediately become harmful. Episode 5: The Superstore...Of HORRORS When Ben tries to impress Kai by acting older than he really is, he's invited to join a group of teenagers on a trek that leads to an old abandoned super store rumored to be haunted. Episode 6: Let's Wrestle In a quest become a professional wrestler, Ben ventures into the forest to battle the notorious Crujo. Meanwhile, Gwen tries to teach Grandpa Max how to become an attractive man to women, particularly, Xylene. Episode 7: Ben Times Ten When Max throws a party, Ben uses Ditto. Meanwhile, Gwen stands up for her friends, and she fights for the Disco Princess title in their honor. Episode 8: Bill Of Rights When Ben and Gwen discover evidence that the reported town founder is a hoax, they set out to expose the historical cover-up and to prove that Gwen's silliness is not just an embarrassing personality trait. Episode 9: Once Upon A Swine When Ben wishes he could go back in time and undo a mistake, he discovers that there is a real time machine for his upper advantages. Meanwhile, Gwen wins a pet pig, which she names Thunderpig, at the fair. Episode 10: Game Over After being challenged to a video game battle by Kai's boyfriend Cash, Ben is shocked when his favorite playable fighter, Ishiyama, comes to life to defend him. However, Ben eventually loses control over Ishyama, and he has to find a way to stop Ishyama. Episode 11: Too Small Ben feels self-conscious that Gwen is taller than him. So, he uses the power of two aliens Humungosaur and Nanomech, even though he does'nt want the latter. However, his plan backfires tremendously. Episode 12: Happy Semiween It’s Bellwood’s version of Halloween in Summer with jack-o'-melons and lots of trick-or-treating. Ben and Gwen are excited to join in on the fun, but when Kai casually mentions that trick-or-treating is for kids, Ben’s whole outlook on the evening changes. The night gets even more complicated when a mysterious man that Ben accidentally insulted makes them fulfill his candy quota by night’s end or else he will kill them. Episode 13: All Hail Gwen Max challenges Gwen to run Max's Plumbing when she questions his bossing methods. Episode 14: Deathtime Story! While Max, Ben, Gwen, and Bill are falling in a bottomless pit, they tell stories to pass the time. Episode 15:Dee When Gwen befriends a cute aquatic alien trapped in the public pool, she's determined to bust him out. Episode 16 Not Feeling Like Mysel The cousins discover a hidden room inside Max's Plumbing, and they compete over who should have it. Episode 17: Mad About Guy When Gwen discovers that her favorite boy band is actually a bunch of aliens, she wants to set them free. However, after Gwen becomes attached to all of the band members due to nurturing them, she is unwilling to set them free. Meanwhile, Ben is convinced that Cash plans to brainwash Kai with a secret message hidden inside one of his songs. Episode 18: Thunder-napped When a prehistoric alien snatches TP, the Tennysons must journey to a land trapped in time to rescue him. Episode 19: Sweet Nightmare Ben, Gwen and Bill must travel through Max’s mind to defeat a tricky dream demon summoned by Edwin. Episode 20: Edwin Rises Edwin has swindled the Max's Plumbing away, forcing Ben, Gwen and Max to move in with dimwitted Bill and his weird assistant,Psyphon. When Max weighs whether he can still take care of his grandchildren, Gwen and Ben decide to take on Edwin. Shorts Note: They will follows the same patterns as episodes, but the length of them will be half of an ordinary ep, unlike ordinary episodes the shorts will be very original, They will air when the series is on hiatus or on a break. Short 1: The Artifact Ben and Gwen come across Kevin, a mysterious boy, who, after getting kicked out of his house, needs to stay protected from a gang of mysterious people, who need an artifact from him. Short 2: Never Cry Blitzwolfer Ben uses Blitzwolfer to impress Kai, and after Kai sees Ben transform into him, she grows fond of him. Everything is great until one fateful night. Short 3: Parental Guidance Sandra and Carl visit Ben and co at Max's Plumbing, and Ben must try to hide his secret from them, but will he be able to do so with Psyphon constantly 'visiting' Ben? Category:Episodes